The pamphlet of WO2008/137051 discloses Sobel edge detector to extract edge in computer graphic image. Sobel edge detector is very simple to implement as it is based on a simple matrix convolution. Nonetheless, the final thresholding of the convolved value required for detecting an edge produces visible artifacts.